femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Bunny Ling (Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye)
Nancy "Bunny" Ling (Marie V. Cruz) is a villainess (tragic and redeemed) from "Elvis Is in the Building", episode 2.16 of Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (airdate May 2, 2004). History Bunny was the girlfriend of Tommy Chen, who was revealed by the FBI to be a conspirator with the Chinese gang The Scorpions. Bunny was the hostess for Tommy's club The Black Dragon, which he used to traffic and sell heroin for The Scorpions. Sometime prior to the episode's events, however, Bunny began attempting to leave Tommy and their corrupt business, only for Tommy (who had a history of being violently possessive of Bunny) to refuse to allow her to do so. Events Wanting to take down The Scorpions and Tommy, the FBI team formulated an undercover operation to earn Bunny's trust and gain her assistance. The mission had Bobby Manning auditioning to perform at The Black Dragon as an Elvis impersonator after a previous performer was arrested, with Myles Leland posing as his manager. Bunny was quickly taken by Bobby after watching his audition with Tommy, with Dimitrius Gans making unwanted advances to Bunny at the club one night so Bobby could come to her defense, further endearing himself to Bunny. Afterwards, Tommy punched Bobby due to believing he was taking an interest in Bunny, with Bunny apologizing and comforting him after seeing the blackeye Bobby received from Tommy. Bunny also claimed her relationship with Tommy was "complicated" (giving the implication that Tommy also abused Bunny) and cryptically said she'd "seen the tapes" when stating that she knew Tommy was capable of much worse. These tapes, as uncovered by the FBI, were of Tommy killing people who became a perceived threat to him, with informant Howie Fines giving a shocking development to Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson after investigating the Bass Meat Packing Company, which the Black Dragon used for heroin trafficking: the corpse of Yang Wu in a meat locker, the leader of The Scorpions who had been murdered by Tommy in a plot to take over the criminal organization. Wanting to protect Bunny and enlist her to help them take Tommy down, Bobby joined Sue and Jack in bringing Bunny to the station, with Bunny being shocked to learn that Bobby was an FBI agent. After being informed about Tommy killing Wu and reminded by Bobby that his abuse would only worsen if he took over The Scorpions, Bunny cooperated with the FBI team by revealing that Tommy kept video tapes of himself killing and/or assaulting his enemies behind a false wall in his office closet. Climax As Bunny was set up in a rehab clinic by Bobby, Bunny revealed that in addition to working for Tommy's drug ring, she herself was also addicted to heroin, fearing whether or not she'd be able to stop before Bobby assured her he (among others) could help her beat her addiction. But in the episode's climax, it was found that Tommy had taken Bunny from the clinic, with Bobby finding the two at The Black Dragon. Tommy confronted Bobby and accused him of trying to take Bunny from him, with his statement regarding him putting her in rehab suggesting Tommy used Bunny's addiction to make her dependent on him. Bobby and Bunny both strongly denied being romantically interested in each other, with Bunny appearing to turn heel by revealing Bobby as an FBI agent, leading to a scuffle between the two men before the FBI arrived and arrested Tommy. As Tommy was arrested, however, Bunny sincerely apologized to Bobby for exposing him, and revealed that she had called Tommy and told him about her being in rehab. When asked by Bobby why she went back to Tommy after finally escaping his stranglehold, Bunny revealed that Bobby was the first person who ever tried to help her escape Tommy and that she regretted being too afraid to let him. At that, Bobby helped Jack put Bunny in a police car, telling her that she could finally have the chance to get out. It was later revealed that Bunny was given a deal (at Bobby's urging) in exchange for cooperating with the police, with Jack inferring that Tommy being in prison could give Bunny the courage to do so and reveal where her boyfriend's other victims were buried. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested